littledumdumclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Karl Chandler
' Karl Chandler' is a Maryborough-born, Melbourne based stand-up comedian. He is the co-host of The Little Dum Dum Club alongside fellow comic Tommy Dassalo. He is also the titular voice of the recurring radio play within the podcast, Rad Dad. At the beginning of every show since the opening episode, Karl has been introduced by Tommy as the co-host or "the other half of the show." Chandler responds with one of the show's catch-phrases: "G'day dickhead!" Chandler is also a comedy promoter and event organiser within Melbourne. He runs two separate nights of comedy each week. On Monday, he runs Comedy At Spleen with Steele Saunders. On Thursdays, Karl runs comedy at the European Bier Cafe (and previously at Five Boroughs and the Portland Hotel). Before it shut down, Karl also helped in running Wednesday nights at Softbelly. Karl has been a part of every episode to date, only turning up late once - in epsiode 32, with Jackass star Steve-O. Common topics for Karl's discussion include his hometown of Maryborough, the resident crazy of Maryborough, Sunshine Johnson, his wife redacted, his fitness regime and back-and-forth insults with Tommy. Chandler has also discussed at length the individuals that have called and texted him since Tommy put out Karl's phone number (0438...) as a means of revenge on the 109th episode of the podcast. In 2015, Tommy's Wikipedia entry was updated anonymously to indicate that Karl had died; which was quickly revealed to be a hoax. The Twitter hashtag #RIPKarlChandler saw various friends of the show as well as fans sending in "tributes." Karl read out several of the tweets on the show's 225th episode. Appearances On Other Podcasts Beer Eye With Your Mates Guys * Ep 45: Carlton Draught with Karl Chandler, Dilruk Jayasinha & Nick Mason Burn Your Passport * Karl Chandler and Casey Donovan Can You Take This Photo Please? * Episode 140 - Karl Chandler Des Bishop Podcast * Karl Chandler: Running rooms Don't You Know Who I Am? * 7 - Ronny Chieng, Justin Hamilton, Dilruk Jayasinha and Karl Chandler * 12 - Karl Chandler, Jess McGuire Kate McCartney and Michael Williams * 32 - Claire Hooper, Karl Chandler, Demi Lardner and Adam Knox * 63 - Dave O'Neil, Karl Chandler, Adam Rozenbachs and Mike Goldstein * 82 - Ed Kavalee, Lehmo, Karl Chandler and Alex Ward * 84 - Tom Gleeson, Celia Pacquola, Anne Edmonds, Karl Chandler, Geraldine Hickey and Cameron James Good Ol' Days * The Good Ol' Days Ep 4 - Karl Chandler - Australian Comedy In Joke * Interview - Karl Chandler of The Little Dum Dum Club Jo & Lehmo * Jo & Lehmo's Pop-Up Comedy With Tommy Dassalo & Karl Chandler Pop Quiz Hot Shot * Pop Quiz Hot Shot #5 - Tom Ballard & Karl Chandler Sydney Comedy Festival Podcast * Karl Chandler The Debrief with Dave O'Neil * Karl Chandler The Loose Five * Episode 62: The Karl Chandler Show The Thing Committee * Episode 21: TC 21: Dave Thornton, Karl Chandler and Luke MacGregor You Beauty! * Commentary Special - 'United Passions' with Dave Anthony, Karl Chandler & Danny McGinlay